An Autobot City Thanksgiving
Characters: Air Raid, Buster, Carly, Daniel, Snoop, Sparkplug, Spike Location: Seattle Memorial Hospital, then Autobot City Date: November 26th, 2009 TP: (None.) Category:2009 Category:Logs Northwest United States - North America :The top west of this region is formed by Washington, home of grunge band city Seattle. It is also an area of many forests, mostly conifers. The forests also extend into Oregon to the south, becoming thicker as the pines start to blend with other trees. To the east the trees start meshing with mountains as they move into Idaho and near the Rockies. Yet the people seem to find enough rooms to grow endless amounts of potatoes. Seattle Memorial Hospital Spacious and modern, yet clean and functional -- that's the entire idea behind the broad hallways and shining corridors of Seattle Memorial Hospital. A healthy, antiseptic aroma pervades every nook and cranny of this facility, and it's professionally quiet. The only sounds are from distantly dinging elevators, and the occasional clicking footsteps against the tiles...doctors and nurses, making their rounds from room to room. ;Contents: *Buster *Dr. Nordhaus Spike pulls up to the hospital. Buster's probably with dad, right? :) Spike holds up his hands, waking to the two, who have been waiting. "I know...I know...I'm sorry. Traffic was an utter..b..nightmare." Buster is waiting with Sparkplug, a large bag in his arms. He grins when he sees his brother. Buster says, "Hey, Spike! It's no problem. I used the time to get dad checked out." Spike looks at Buster. "All right...let's go." He looks at the bag, hoping for food." Buster turns to Sparkplug, who smiles up at Spike from where he's sitting. "Great to see you, Spike!" He struggles to his feet. Spike quickly comes in to support dad. He hugs dad, holding on a bit longer than usual. He looks at the two and tries not to get sentimental. "So...should we blow this popsicle stand?" Sparkplug smiles broadly. "I thought you'd never ask!" He bearhugs his two sons. Spike flinches and looks at his bro, not expecting this display of strength. "Woah! Shit dude! You've been working out?" Sparkplug laughs. Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City The Autobot lounge is a stark contrast to the business-first attitude of the rest of Autobot City. Several comfortable couches in both human and Transformer sizes all face a big screen television - small for a Transformer, of course. Several tables are organized in a fashion that both talks of a serious nature of these of fun and games. On one of the tables rests the infamous lego set. A small computer terminal rests on the wall by the door in case of any emergency. Spike, Buster and Sparkplug enter. Spike quickly goes to the kitchen to help Carly. Daniel's flopped on the couch, happily absorbed in video games. Buster goes into the kitchen as well, setting down his bag, from which he takes a large crock pot, 4 cans of green beans, and a can opener. The can opener is labelled 'O'. Carly warmly hugs Buster and gives him a smooch on the cheek. "Heyah!" She also goes to Sparkplug and gives him a hug. "God, it's good to see you!" Daniel plops on the couch and whips out his DS. "Dad, can I get Zelda Spirit Tracks? It comes out in like two weeks." Spike goes to get the wine, chilled in the fridge. "Add it to the list, son." Buster looks slightly flustered at the kiss, and focuses on opening the cans of beans, rinsing out the crock pot before dumping in the canned greens. Sparkplug accepts his hug happily, gazing paternally at Carly. "Great to see you, too, Carly. When are Spike and you going to give me a granddaughter?" Daniel twists his face in a wry grimace and pulls out the stylus to start gaming. Spike smirks at his dad. "Uh...we're kinda homeless now, dad." Carly walks over to Spike and clears her throat. "Uh...he brought it...don't you owe me something." Spike looks at Carly and shakes his head. "No...no - I thought we said if he brought it cooked." Carly gives Spike a no-bullshit look and Spike rolls his eyes and slips her a $5. : Buster LOL Daniel hits pause and looks up to watch Buster fight with the can opener, thinking to himself, "this oughta be good." Spike pauses and looks over at Daniel. While he has a second, he goes over and kneels down to be more at eye-level. He looks at his son and clears his throat. "Heyah...uh - look, I know you've been through a lot these two weeks (house gettin' blown up). I just want to tell you you've been an absolute trooper through all this, and I'm proud of you. But I want you to know you can go to mom and I and say whatever's on your mind...cool?" GAME: Buster FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Buster ows! as he cuts his fingers on one of the can lids. He sticks that finger in his mouth, sucking it gingerly. Sparkplug grumbles, "Let me do that," and shoulders his son out of the way, opening the remaining three cans. Carly looks at Sparkplug and Buster and instinctively pours a glass of wine for her, Sparkplug and Buster. Daniel says, "Okay, dad. I don't want to be in the way though." He looks up again. "Should Uncle Buster be using that?"" Spike gives a look at Daniel and says "You're just as much a part of this family as mom and I - so you're never in the way." He looks over at Buster and says "Uh.." He doesn't want to hurt his bro's feelings. "Uh...well - dinner's practically done anyway." Daniel looks back at Spike. "Okay. It's fun to be here with the Autobots, anyway." Buster frowns, taking the cans as his dad opens them and dumping them into the crockpot, trying not to drip any blood in after. When the cans are empty, he places the lid on the crockpot and steps back, beaming at his big accomplishment. After a few moments, Sparkplug asks gently, "Shouldn't you turn it on?" Buster's face turns redder, as he peers at the crockpot and tries to figure out how to turn it on. GAME: Buster FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Buster FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Buster twists one of the nobs, touching the side to see if it heats up. Sparkplug tries to be discrete as he plugs it in for Buster. Spike clears his throat. "Uh...Buster...you know - Daniel really needs a tennis partner." He gives his son a slight pleading look. Carly gives Sparkplug and glass of wine. "You...rest. We didn't spring you to do manual labor." Daniel tries to hide the look of panic that suddenly sprung into his eyes. Daniel says, "Uh, yeah. We could Wii!" Spike says flatly "No, we've been through that discusson before, son." Buster shakes his head in resignation, and goes to sit next to his favorite nephew. "Hey, kiddo." Sparkplug accepts the wine gratefully and goes to sit at the head of the table. "Thanks, Carly," he smiles politely. Spike adds "I thought we were thinking of an XBox vs. PS3. Both have better graphics." Spike goes in and grabs a glass of wine as well and starts to go Iron Chef on the turkey - carving-wise. Daniel says, "Okay, okay. No Wii." he looks up at Buster with a sneaky grin. "Can I have some?"" Carly looks around and says "Well...this wasn't what I'd imagine our Thanksgiving would be like a few weeks ago...but it's strangely appropriate." With that, she does some finishing touches on the dessert. Snoop comes in from Main Entrance - Autobot City. Snoop has arrived. Snoop sticks her head in the room. GAME: Buster PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Spike is intensely focused on ensuring each slice has the perfect width and diamater. He barks out to his son "NO!" Daniel suddenly looks panicked. She runs over, swipes the bird and runs away. Snoop suddenly looks panicked. She runs over, swipes the bird and runs away. Thanksgiving Turkey has left. Snoop has left. Spike suddenly barks out "Fucker!" Spike does a small hurdle above the conter and chases after Snoop. (care if I go after Snoop everyone? :)" Buster rises up off the couch in surprise. Sparkplug stands as well. "Th' hell?" Daniel's jaw drops. "What just happened?" Spike doesn't bother to say anything, he sprints after Snoop. Nevada Desert - North America :Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. Spike chases after Snoop, catching his breath. "STOP!" The turkey is on the ground with Snoop standing behind it. "Fly! Go!" Snoop turns to look at Spike. "He like Swoop! He fly with wings!" Spike frowns and points to the ground. "NO! Give the bird to me...NOW!" Spike adds "That bird was meant for one thing...and that was for dinner for us!" Snoop looks confused. "But, he want to go in sky like fly bot!" Spike shakes his head, keeping his cool. "No...no he doesn't." He looks at Snoop and sighs. "Look...that bird...is dead. Expired." Snoop says, "Oh. I can take him to pointy bot. He fix other dead bot." Spike looks at Snoop. "The bird's last request...was to be cooked so that we...Witwickys may eat him to honor him." Snoop says, "Oh. You honor bird. He no want fly." Snoop takes a few steps back so Spike can get to it." Spike takes the bird and looks at Snoop. "Would you like to join us? It's a human custom that happens once a year. We honor a feast...show we're thankful of what we have...hence the name, Thanksgiving." Snoop says, "I no know it was special day. I just want to say I saw new sparkly ball before I see birdy." Snoop says, "I go back to pointy bot." Spike nods and smirks. "Well...Snoop, thank you - and you're free to join us." Spike dusts some ...dust from the bird, along with some leaves and twigs and heads back to Autobot City. Snoop Okay! Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City The Autobot lounge is a stark contrast to the business-first attitude of the rest of Autobot City. Several comfortable couches in both human and Transformer sizes all face a big screen television - small for a Transformer, of course. Several tables are organized in a fashion that both talks of a serious nature of these of fun and games. On one of the tables rests the infamous lego set. A small computer terminal rests on the wall by the door in case of any emergency. Spike walks in and looks around, dusting some...dust from the bird, and putting it back in the oven, turning the oven on to 550 - blasting it for the remaining 15 minutes. "Sorry....confused Autobot." Buster is standing with his dad and nephew. "What happened?" Sparkplug asks, "Confused? Was that a Dinobot?" Spike says, "He...yes, he's a Dinobot. He wanted to set the bird free." With that, Carly puts her hand in her face and takes another swig of wine. He looks at everyone. "ANYWAY - dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Just have to reheat the bird."" Buster coughs. Daniel giggles and looks back to his game. Spike takes a drink and looks at Buster. "Yes?" Buster says, "Er, ... just amused at the... interesting aspects of living in a city of crazed mechanoids." Carly takes a glass of wine and looks over at Daniel. "Kiddo, can you please finish setting the table?" Sparkplug chuckles quietly, sitting back down and sipping his wine. Daniel says, "Sure, mom!" Daniel puts throws the game on the couch and heads out to gather the tableware." Buster sucks on his cut finger. Spike takes the bird out of the oven and quickly puts it on the table with the rest of the fixings. He weaves out of Daniel's way and summons everyone. "All right, I think we're ready everyone!" Daniel lets out a "Woohoo!" and sits down. Buster wraps his cut finger in a napkin and sits at the end of the table. Spike mutters "Jesus Christ..." He goes into the kitchen real quick and pulls out a small first aid kit and gives some bandages and ointment to Buster. He mutters to Buster something about saliva being one of the dirtiest sources of bacteria. Spike pours Daniel some soda and makes sure he sits by grandpa. He also ensures Carly's at the head of the table and waits for everyone to be situated. Buster makes a face at Spike's bit of information. "Dogs lick wounds to clean them," he offers in defense. Sparkplug laughs. Spike adds almost as quick "Dogs also lick their own butt." Buster's frown deepens. Sparkplug laughs more loudly, finishing his wine. "Ah, my boys," he grins. Daniel tries again to hide his smirk. Carly looks at Spike. Spike thinks for a second and gives an approving nod. Carly refills wine for Buster, Sparkplug and Spike as well as her. Spike goes over to Daniel and opens a bottle of sparkling grape juice, hoping the *pop* will excite his son enough for him to forget about the alcohol part. Daniel 's eyes light up, thinking he's finally going to get away with something. Sparkplug chuckles, watching his grandson. Spike smirks and looks at his son. "Careful, son. Too much of this stuff and you'll get sleepy and want to take a nap." Sparkplug smirks, while Buster digs in, nomming like the starving student he is. Daniel says, "Nah, I can handle it," he says confidently, puffing out his chest." Spike clears his throat at Buster and says "Uh...BEFORE we dig in...I thought we'd have a toast." Buster nearly chokes, setting down his fork and trying to swallow the food in his mouth at once, without finishing chewing it. Buster winds up having a choking fit, almost spilling his wine. Spike blinks and sighs. "ANYWAY." He raises a goblet and looks at the clan. "I won't mince words. Any year that winds up with the majority of us being homeless...well...could have been a better year. But still...we are better off than 4/5th of the world." He raises a glass to his dad as a nod of respect to the eldest. "So I'm requesting each of us go around and say one thing that we're most thankful for." Buster raises his goblet, blinking back tears that are more likely from choking than emotion. Sparkplug smiles proudly at his sons, even if one of them is a bit of a tool. Spike looks at Buster and tilts his head, before Sparkplug talks. "Dude...are you choking?!" Buster gulps. "I'm fine," he croaks. Sparkplug waits for his sons to quiet, and then rises to his feet. Spike and Carly sit down and give full attention to Sparkplug. Spike doesn't motion for Daniel to sit since he hopes leading by example will be enough. Daniel looks at his parents, then plops down. Sparkplug clears his throat, and raises his mug. After a moment, he says gruffly, "I know this is a tough year for all of us, but I've never been more proud of my sons than I have this year. Having us all together like this, for what might be the last time for me... it's a lot. I'm thankful." He stops abruptly, and turns to Carly. Is that a tear in the old bastard's eye? Nah. Must be the light. Spike gives a look at Sparkplug, then at Daniel, hoping that didn't spook his son. Try and top THAT, Carly. Carly gets up and nods. She looks around. "Well...as Sparkplug said...this year definitely tested all of us. And while it doesn't look like it now, I think these events are only going to strengthen not only ourselves, but the bonds we share between one another." She nods to Daniel and urges him to get up. Daniel slips out of his chair. Air Raid comes in from Main Entrance - Autobot City. Air Raid has arrived. Air Raid dropped Thanksgiving Turkey. Carly sits down and looks over at her son - no doting on her end. Daniel's just as much a member of the family as Spike. So no special treatment. Daniel looks up at Carly then starts. "Uhm, I'm thankful that everybody is here and that we still have fun and that Uncle Buster didn't drip blood in the green beans." Buster coughs again and looks embarrassed. Spike tries not to laugh, biting his lip in the process. Must...not...laugh. Buster and the Witwickies are gathered around a table for Thanksgiving dinner. Spike gets up the same time as Buster. Spike pauses and starts to settle back down in his chair. Buster looks at his brother in a you-first gesture. Spike is half seated, half standing. He lowers himself a bit, hoping Buster will go. Air Raid heard there were shenanigans! But no, it's just a nice little dinner. Raid spares everyone the blaring MTV channel (it /is/ the ODL) and settles nearby, watching! Spike looks over at Raid and raises a wine glass. "Heyah!" Buster sees Spike sit back down, and then glances nervously as a large Autobot arrives. Spike clears his throat. "G'head, bro." Air Raid gives Spike a bewildered thumbs-up. Buster ums, glancing again at the Autobot before turning back to his family. Trying to focus, he raises his glass with his unbandaged hand, and says, "Well, even though Spike and I both lost our homes this year, I feel like I really found a brother and a family again. A lot of time has been wasted in needless fighting and pettiness, and I admit most of that is my fault. I thankful that I wised up to what is really important, and that you all accepted me back after being a jerk for so long. And I'm glad I didn't bleed in the green beans." He smiles in embarrassment. Spike smirks and hears a few "Hear hears" from Carly. Buster coughs again, glancing around and back at the Autobot Air Raid wishes he had brought a camera to record this sappy moment! He beams at Buster and gives him /two/ thumbs-up. Buster looks more embarrassed at the Autobots reaction, and turns back around, trying to ignore him. Spike slowly gets up and raises a glass. "Well...I still wake up and wonder how I was lucky enough to have Carly as a wife." He looks at Daniel "...and even luckier to have a son, albeit mischevious, who is quicly turning into a young man." He looks at Sparkplug "And despite what you say, you aren't allowed to go until all of us say it's time." He looks at Air Raid. "And to the best second family I could every hope for. You guys are truly part of the family, Air Raid." He then looks at his bro. "Buster...you and I...as you said, weren't on the best of terms a year ago. We still have the occasional head-butts...but getting to know you this year." He thinks for a second. "Even though I've lost my home, I am immeasurably richer this year for that very reason of you and I slowly rebuilding some bridges...that was as much my doing as you say was your doing." He pauses and looks over at Air Raid, wondering if he'll contribute. Daniel blushes. Carly makes a quick gesture to Air Raid, hoping to bring him into the mix. Air Raid waves a dismissive hand as he's mentioned. "Shucks," is all he can think to say, then realizes the spotlight's on him now. Uhh. "Th'... so we just say what we're thankful for? How am I supposed to follow that! Well... I'm thankful for high grade. And my brothers bein' around for me. Annnd a' course Prime and Jerkfi- .../Jetfire/. And Spike and his family!" Spike tries not to laugh, but finally says "No...I think the first reference to Jetfire was best." He looks at everyone. Carly gestures "All right...dig in. Spike and I didn't spend 9 hours on this so we can all eat this stuff cold!" Carly can't help but being a mom and starts cutting up Daniel's turkey. Buster digs in enthusiastically, cut hand not slowing him down now that he can actually eat. Daniel pokes at the cranberry sauce with his fork, making it jiggle. Spike pauses and looks around. "So...too bad the Cowboys always play on Thanksgiving, huh?" Air Raid watches them dig in, and eventually turns to flip the holoviewer on low, to some football game. Spike looks at Air Raid "If you get bored, I think there are marathon episodes of 'The X-Files' 'House' and 'Battlestar Galactica' "Which is best?" Raid asks. Sparkplug sneaks Daniel some wine when he thinks his parents aren't looking. Spike shrugs at Air Raid "Go to Wikipedia, do a search on each..." He looks over at his dad and makes eye contact with him but knows not to cross him. Even in his state, his can still reduce his sons to meekly obediant drones. Buster stuffs himself happily, and goes to check on his green beans, which are mushy and still only luke warm. Spike looks at Buster and says "Wow...these beans are really.." Daniel quitely mouths "cool!" but then sees The Look. Buster smirks. "Pathetic. I know. I should have stuck with rolls." Carly interrupts said husband "Delicate...I like the delicate texture to them, Buster." Spike looks at Daniel and gives him a surrendering shrug. Buster says, "Thanks, Carly." Buster looks appreciative, even if he isn't fooled for a moment. "Are they really that bad," queries Raid, peering over. Spike sees Buster mowing down the food. Spike clears his throat. "Heyah...we'll have plenty of leftovers, by the way." Spike looks over at Air Raid. "The hell do you mean by that?!" Sparkplug smiles victoriously, and then moves to the couch, where he pretends to watch TV with Air Raid but really conks right out, dead asleep. Spike gets up quickly and looks over at Sparkplug. "Dad are you OK?!" A dangerously long silence... and then ZZZZZ... Air Raid snickers, "He's just sleepin'. Jeez what'd you put in that stuff..." Spike looks on as he sees his dad's barrel chest rise and fall. He lets out a sign of relief. Spike says, "Thank Primus..." Spike looks over at Air Raid "Tryptophan...it puts you to sleep." Spike says, "that's what's in the turkey."" Air Raid laughs, "What kind of custom is this!" Daniel quickly drinks the wine while Spike's away from the table. Buster chuckles, ladling out some lukewarm green beans and getting seconds of everything else. Spike rolls his eyes at Air Raid. "Turkey contains tryptophan...which elevates serotonin in humans, which is a chemical known to make you sharper mentally." He shrugs. "It does put you to sleep. So you kinda take the good and the bad." He gestures to the meal "Just like..." He looks at Buster's green beans and quickly says "That cranberry stuff." He looks around at everyone. "Seriously...no one likes this stuff...but it's like a Thanksgiving requirement, so everyone eats it." Spike tries not to look at his son, desperately praying Daniel won't go into pretending he's drunk. Buster ignores everyone until he's good and full. Carly looks over at Buster. "We got dessert too..." Spike looks at Air Raid and says "You're right..this is probably a lame custom...but we've become so used to it...and it's something we look forward to." Buster drains more wine, and grins widely, cheeks still flushed. "Now now, I didn't say it was lame," Raid grins, "It's kinda' nice. We should hold somethin' like this, the Autobots, I mean." Spike scratches his unkempt hair, realizing that grin from Buster. He now just prays he doesn't turn into 'drunk uncle Buster.' Buster turns in his chair, grinning up at Air Raid. Carly looks at Air Raid and says "You mean like different qualities of energon?" Spike gives a worried look at Daniel, hoping he won't feed off of Buster. Buster says, "So.... with what Spike said in mind... does that mean the Decepticons call their city Trypticon because really he's just a big turkey?" Buster laughs at his own joke. Spike tenses his neck, now wishing Sparkplug was awake. He coughs out a brief laugh. Daniel gets up out of his chair and looks around. He wanders over by Air Raid, looking up as he passes, then plops down next to Sparkplug. "Well it wouldn't be so much as a feast as it would be mentioning thanks, yanno'. Not a whole lot in the way of variety when it comes to energon." Raid chuckles at Buster's joke. Spike gets up and reassuringly rubs Carly's shoulder. "I'll start clearning..." Buster jumps up, knocking over his glass. "I'll help! Least I can do!" Buster starts gathering up dishes. Spike goes in and grabs Buster's wine. Carly and Spike automatically bark "NO!" Buster jumps, looking at the married Witwickys. Carly smirks and pats Buster on the shoulder. "I mean...you've done enough...with your dish contribution..." she thinks, carefully. "Oh! AND picking up Sparkplug." Spike adds to Buster "Your our guest..." Air Raid just smirks at poor, well-meaning Buster. Buster shakes his head, and sits back down. "OK. Fine. Thanks." Spike looks at his son and says "Daniel...why don't you help us clear the table?" Buster sighs. "I'm getting kind of sleepy myself, anyway." Buster says, "Been a looong week." Carly looks at Spike in surprise. "Two glasses? And neither was half full...that's all it takes?" she whispers. Buster gets up again, moving to the couch and lying down. Spike rolls his eyes and thinks to himself "No, Buster, 'I'll' take care of clearing the table. It's the least I can do." Daniel gets up and starts taking plates from the table Carly gently whispers in Daniel's ear "Spike's just trying to get you to tell us what you want for Christmas when we go out tomorrow. He hears REALLY good in the kitchen for some reason." Buster looks like he's ready to conk out soon himself, exhaustion making him even more susceptible to alcohol than usual. Daniel grins and heads to the kitchen with the plates. Spike says, "SAT question=Buster is to lightweights what Pitchforkmedia is to hipsters" Buster looks over at his brother. When Spike passes, Buster says quietly, "Thanks for this, bro. I really appreciate it." Air Raid sprawls out on the couch and watches some House. Helll yeah. Spike smirks and says "Think nothing of it bro." Buster sprawls out on the couch, and passes out. Carly looks at Daniel and Spike, then looks at Air Raid, Buster and Sparkplug. She nods. "C'mon...the sooner we get this stuff clean, the sooner we can all go in and veg." Daniel says, "heh heh" Buster may have to LARP this soon. Have to leave for Evansville in 7 hours. b) Spike nodnods. "I'm going to have to crash soon. Should we log this for the Wiki?" Daniel says, "oh, no. LARP-Buster is NOT drooling on my couch." Air Raid XD Daniel says, "So uh, sorry about the turkey thing. Buster gave me the okay, and I thought it'd be funny." Spike says, "Damn you, Buster! j/k - it was :)" Spike logs this, just in case Spike says, "All right...I think all of us are at a stage where we can wrap this up :)" Daniel says, "I think (hope) I have it logged too." Buster logs as well. "Thanks, guys! Night! Happy Thanksgiving!" Air Raid says, "Bye bye!" Daniel says, "sounds good. Thanks for letting me RP." Spike yawns, hoping to get at least a chapter read in a book he's reading. He looks at Daniel. "Heyah...why don't you make out your list for tomorrow?" Spike gets his book and heads to his quarters, most likely to read a few pages then take a nap. Carly pretty much will be doing the same.